I want love, Just a different kind
by larinia713
Summary: Kurtbastian after 4x04. What happens when Kurt meets Sebastian and learns how to mend his own heart and rely on himself for his own happiness? Fashion, karaoke and lovely times ensue.


**A/N: So I saw something on tumblr that had Sebastain as Isabelle's nephew and it made too much sense to me. I have no idea who said it first, so I apologize for yanking it out for a bit of fun. But then I watched TBU again and got bit by a bunny and this is the first chapter that came to me. As of right now, I don't think this will be much longer than 4 or 5 chapters. We will have to see where it carries me. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Glee or the Elton John song, I want love, which offers its lyrics to the title of this fic.**

* * *

Kurt should have known that the silent treatment wouldn't work. If anything, it would make Blaine more prone to acts of romanticism that were highly embarrassing for the recipient.

As cliché as it always seems to be, Kurt was starting to hate Mondays. That was the day that Blaine decided was the best to send his pleas for forgiveness.

First, was the beautiful red and yellow roses. A reminder of happy days and true love. Kurt was the envy of everyone in the office, even though no one but Chase caught on to the fact that they weren't celebratory but conciliatory.

Kurt declined the binge shopping and just sighed as he returned to work. Answering Isabelle's calls with so much false cheer that he managed to convince everyone he wasn't in any kind of internal pain from heartache. Trying to make it home on the subway with the monstrosity of the vase and flowers was a nightmare though. Thankfully he did so without spilling water all over his slacks or dropping the crystal vase, which would be the only reminder he would keep of the gift. Kurt wouldn't hang the roses upside to dry them. He wouldn't press a few of the perfect petals to be kept as a memento for a scrapbook. No, the flowers would be thrown away as soon as they wilted without a second glance.

Next Monday there were yellow and white tulips that were definitely not in season and a hand written note...

_Kurt,_

_Please accept these flowers and their meaning from me. White as my askance for you to forgive me and yellow for my hopeless and enduring love for you. I know I don't deserve it, just please give me another chance._

_Blaine_

"Wow. You are definitely going to make every woman, and some of the guys, on this floor jealous if this continues," Chase chuckled as he stopped by Kurt's desk.

"Yeah, just what I need. More fuel for the piranhas waiting to dig their fingernails, teeth and stilettos into to my back," Kurt sighed. "I think I will just put them in Isabelle's office. I think she will appreciate them more than me at the moment."

"Hey," Chase called out as Kurt headed away from his desk towards Isabelle's office with the vase balanced in his arms. As Kurt turned to acknowledge him, Chase continued, "Are they from the same guy?"

Kurt just sighed, shrugged his shoulders and turned back to go through the door.

_Damn, if someone went through all that to get my forgiveness, I don't think I would last that long,_ Chase thought to himself as he watched Kurt place the bouquet at the ledge of the window before walking out with his head held high, a false-confident smirk on his face.

When Kurt gets back to his desk, he looks at the note one more time before letting it drop into the top drawer of his desk. He can't just throw away a hand written note like that, even if he is unable to forgive Blaine yet. Sighing, Kurt pulls out his cell. He isn't supposed to use his personal phone while at work, but he can't risk another embarrassing delivery.

After pulling up Blaine's contact information, Kurt sends a short, succinct text.

_I appreciate the gestures, but they are highly inappropriate for my workplace. I can't forgive you yet. Please, no more flowers._

And with that, Kurt fall back into his work routine for the rest of the week after getting a meek _"Sorry"_ response to his text. He hopes that he can continue to do his job without thinking about his heartache and worrying about what new flower arrangement will be on his desk next.

Kurt turns down two different coworkers (one of whom is Chase) invites to a local karaoke bar on Friday stating that he is too young to get in, but in reality he just doesn't have the energy to fake a smile and try to act like he's having a good time. All he wants to do this weekend is curl up with Rachel under a blanket on the couch with heavily buttered popcorn and trashy reality tv.

By lunch the following Monday, Kurt is sure that things are truly back to normal. Minus the fact that his heart has been put thru a meat tenderizer.

There have been no text messages or emails and, most importantly, no flowers all morning. Kurt is starting to breathe easier during his lunch break which he takes outside. Its the middle of October and he knows there won't be many days left where he can take his lunch outside to a city bench and enjoy the metallic and dusty version of fresh air New York City has to offer.

Feeling relaxed from his small outing, Kurt is really smiling for the first time in two weeks. He greets the main receptionist, Kate, cheerily and a few of the other employees he knows in the cubicle hold on his way to his closet of an office.

Reuben snickers a little which leaves Kurt completely confused. Claire just looks away bashfully after a hurried "Good Afternoon". And Paulette has a pitying expression on her face, not even bothering with a pleasantry. She is the only one in the office that knows fully of Blaine's transgression aside from Chase. So with her expression, Kurt knows something embarrassing is waiting for him before he turns the corner to his desk.

Sure enough, there it is. Not flowers this time, something much worse even though he can't tell what it is yet. On his desk is a big cardboard box covered in little hearts.

Groaning in exasperation, Kurt sits down and promptly takes the box to put it on the floor under his desk. He does not want to open it in the office and face humiliation for a third week in a row. But, Kurt has never had good luck before, so why should he think that his coworkers would let him get away without opening it in front of them. Pretty soon Reuben, Chase, Paulette and Claire all gather at his doorway.

"Okay, we know its from him. Just go ahead and get it over with. We are blocking everyone else's view at the moment. We will be the only ones who see," Paulette tells him gently.

"If you don't find out what's in it now, it will just eat at you for the rest of the day till you get home Kurt. You know it will," says Chase, raising his hand to gesture towards the box barely concealed at Kurt's feet.

Kurt feels like he could slap and hug them all at the same time. He is tired of this rollercoaster. There aren't any guidelines for this sort of ride. No warnings for heart patients, no signs saying to use the hand guards, no goofy picture at the end that shows he had a good time. This wasn't a good time to be Kurt Hummel.

Kurt reaches into his desk drawer to pull out a letter opener. He then proceeds to score thru the tape along the edges and top of the box. After digging through several pieces of red and blue tissue paper, Kurt's hand closed around something very soft and pliable.

"Oh no," he whispers to himself, but apparently loud enough for the other four to hear him.

"What is it?" Claire asks concerned.

Kurt just hangs his head and lifts his hand out of the box. He is clutching a larger version of Margaret Thatcher-Dog in grey. The stuff animal even has on a bowtie, which unsurprisingly is striped in the same colors as an old Dalton tie.

Frustrated, Kurt slams the dog back into the box and hurriedly covers it back with the tissue paper scattered atop his desk before reaching for his cell phone. His luck has run out already, so he might as well push it a little further for one last call.

He jabs at the screen much harder than needed to connect and waits listening to the other line ring, waiting for the opportunity to rip Blaine a new one for going against his wishes after last week with another embarrassing gift.

For once, luck finally decides to shine on him. Blaine must still be in class because the call goes to voicemail. _This is perfect,_ Kurt thinks. _Now I don't have to listen to him cheerfully asking if I like the gift. I can just let it all out and not have to listen to him plead again._

"Blaine. What made you think that this would be appropriate after I told you to stop with the flowers? I get it. Your sorry, you want my forgiveness. But you can't force it with bouquets and stuffed animals. I need time to think and you aren't giving it to me. Please, this is the last chance I am giving you. Leave me alone for a while. I'm done. I'm done and I'm tired. We are officially over. I'll call you later if I change my mind."

And with that, Kurt finds himself single for the first time in almost two years, kicking a box with a ridiculous stuff dog back under his desk, his coworkers looking at him in pity as they walk back to their own jobs. Kurt has never felt his heart throb so painfully in his life.


End file.
